Always in the back of my mind
by connorc
Summary: Story about Carla trying to move on with her life after Frank has left Weatherfield, she comes into the orbit of Tommy Duckworth...
1. Chapter 1

Set a year after Carla's rape, when Peter is still fighting his feelings for her and Frank has left Weatherfield after being found not guilty of raping Carla.

Carla opened the doors of underworld and sighed as the cold winter air hit her face, instantly freezing her protruding cheekbones. Carla hadn't been eating properly for a while now, no matter what she did she couldn't seem to shake those nightmares that still haunted her since Franks vicious attack on her in the previous year. Michelle had left for the cruise ship a couple of weeks before to be reunited with ciaran, and no matter how much Carla wanted her to stay she knew Michelle was unhappy and longed to be back in his arms. Carla knew how it felt to pine for someone so much that it physically and mentally hurt, as her strong feelings for Peter Barlow had failed to cease even as time passed. She thought it was a phase, but even though her and Peter had little contact now due to him being unable to trust himself around her, she still hoped that somehow they would get together in the near future.

As she went to lock the doors of the factory a voice bellowed over at her from her left side. "finishing a bit late aint you Mrs Connor?". It was a beaming Tommy Duckworth in his greasy overalls gazing over at her, admiring her tight fitted coat wrapped around her tiny frame. Carla stared over at him slightly surprised at him trying to interact with her, it wasn't as if they spoke regularly, just the occasional hello as they walked past each other on the street. "erm... you could say that, no rest for the wicked though eh" she quipped, smiling falsely as she pondered over what the rest of her night would have in store for her, probably the usual lonely night sat in alone with only a glass of wine for company.

Tommy could tell Carla wanted to rush to get off but he couldn't help but notice over the last few weeks she'd been looking more glum than usual and gathered she could do with some company. "Look Carla, is everything ok? I know you probably wouldn't want to talk to me of all people about it but you just seem like you could use some company" he exclaimed. Carla looked towards the ground slightly awkwardly, confused how someone had seen through her feisty facade and instantly replied "thanks, but i'm fine honestly, i'll see you later".

She avoided eye contact with him and scuttled off but Tommy was having none of it, he didn't want to be pushy just wanted to simply take her out for a drink, he could have done with someone to talk to as well especially as he wasn't getting anywhere with Tina and hadn't had female attention of any variety for a while. "please, just...humour me, I just need to lock up then just a quick drink at the rovers, totally innocent" he pleaded whilst flashing her his sexiest smile. She looked into his eyes for several seconds trying to figure him out, he did seem to be putting in a lot of effort to try to cheer her up, and she couldn't help but notice he looked kinda cute with his ruffled hair and a bit of oil streaked across his cheek. "I tell ya what, if you can make me forget about this day from hell and take my mind off the mess that is my life then maybe i'll buy YOU a drink" Carla said, deciding to give in for she had spent too many nights alone recently and seemed to have a non-existent social life. "excellent, give me a sec to lock up and take off my overalls and we'll head over" Tommy said, whilst grinning, feeling quite proud that he'd managed to get the attention of a beautiful woman, one who usually liked to distance herself from men these days after all she'd been through.

Carla looked over towards the Rovers as she waited, it had been a while since she'd been in there, a while since she'd seen Peter and she just generally had tried to distant herself from Coronation Street after all the bad luck it had given her over the years. She wondered what people would think when her and Tommy walked in and had a drink together, no doubt Norris would pick up on this unlikely pair instantly and set tongues wagging. To be honest, after everything she'd been through she found herself unable to care what people said about her. They didn't know her really, the only one around that area that did was Peter, and he wouldn't even stick by her like he used to anymore so maybe it was time for her to be selfish and do what she wants.

Her deep thought processes were interrupted by a surprisingly well-dressed Tommy, who had obviously gelled his hair and changed, she smiled slightly. "you scrub up alright I suppose Duckworth" she giggled. "hmm well, when I have a gorgeous lady such as yourself on my arm I have to look the part" Tommy said jokingly whilst slyly admiring her beauty. "Calm down dear this isn't a date Tommy love, and on your arm? I'm an able bodied woman not an invalid, I do believe I can lead the way" said Carla softly, playfully indulging in some banter as they headed over to the Rovers.

Tommy ordered a pint and a glass of red as Carla sat down and scooched into a corner of one of the booths. She looked around scanning the room for signs of any of her employees or maybe even Peter, but she barely recognised anyone in the pub. Tommy came over with the drinks and they started to chat. Carla was surprised at how easily the conversation flowed, she had previously thought he was a bit of a lad and perhaps slightly chauvinistic but he was witty, sharp, funny, everything that she was. Carla excused herself as she went to the toilet and had a quick glance at the mirror as she was washing her hands. She couldn't help but notice she looked slightly worn down and applied some blusher and a bit of lip gloss. She was definitely aware she didn't give off that confident sexy glow like she used to many years before but for some reason Tommy was flirting a bit with her and she felt quite flattered considering he was quite a bit younger than her. Her self esteem had definitely plummeted over the last couple of months, yet maybe putting herself out there and getting her confidence back would be the key to her becoming happy again.

Carla headed out of the toilets and sat down at the table, noticing Tommy had got another round of drinks in. She gave him a jokey disapproving smile. "What! Come on you don't mind do you, and you can't tell me you're not having a good time, and how many times have you thought about work eh?" Tommy said knowing he had a point. Carla laughed and glanced up at him sitting opposite at him. "you're right ok you smart arse, perhaps I do have to admit you're not the arsehole I thought you were, so for that, the next round is on me". Tommy chuckled whilst flipping a beer mat off the back of his hand and catching it before it fell back down, "waheeyyy! Get me eh, not just a pretty face either am I "said a rather proud Tommy, whilst winking cheekily at her.

Carla was amused, she had to admit to herself that he was cheering her up and by now her second large glass of red wine was beginning to take effect making her feel tipsy. She realised she hadn't laughed this much in ages, even if it was only at Tommy's cheesy jokes and witty banter and she felt relaxed and at ease for the first time in a while. Just as Carla was almost keeled over in hysterics at something Tommy had said, Peter walked through the door of the Rovers. Carla was having too much fun to notice him, but he certainly noticed her instantly, there was no mistaking that dirty giggle. Peter sat down at a table as Leanne got some drinks in and he couldn't help but just stare over at her, admiring her and assessing the situation. Why was she here with Tommy? What was going on between them? He couldn't help but feel a knot of jealousy twist in his stomach as he realised how hard it was to forget his feelings whenever he was around her. She looked gorgeous as always, and he felt slightly saddened by the fact that she hadn't even noticed him yet.

Carla headed off to the toilet as peter watched her from the corner, he couldn't help but notice she looked slightly drunk with this grin plastered across her face and he really couldn't bear the thought of the night ending in the way it appeared to be heading. Peter told Leanne he was off to the loo and waited momentarily for Carla outside the ladies toilets. Carla opened the door and was surprised to see Peter there only inches away from her face. "Carla can we have a word please in the back" he whispered, Carla followed him warily, intrigued at what could be so important after not hearing from him properly in a few weeks. "i'm sorry i've not been contactable much, how have you been love?". "oh ya know, alright I suppose, was beginning to forgot you exist though" Carla exclaimed in a slightly harsh tone, unable to hide her annoyance at his absence in her life. "well you know I could never forget you exist, I promise from now on I'm just a phone call away". "ye, ye..." Carla whispered whilst looking down to the floor. "hey what's this then, you and Tommy are looking cosy, anything...ya know, going on with you too?" Peter said directly, trying to sound as casual as possible but he knew he was failing miserably. Carla edged closer to him so she was only a few inches away from his face.

She flickered her eyelashes seductively in a way which made Peter stare gormlessly into her eyes, unable to look away from her face. "so what if there is, i'm single, we're just mates and hey, he's a catch" she winked and faced the other direction about to walk back inside. "well..ye course we're mates, just be careful, he's not good enough for you ya know" Peter said glumly. He found it impossibly difficult to hide his jealousy from her, she knew him so well. Carla held his gaze for a while then ushered "well thanks for the concern, but perhaps i'll speak to you tomorrow to fill you in on all the details from tonight then... MATE". And with that she walked away inside, she had thought deep down he did care about her but even if he did he was too cowardly to admit and show her. She sighed and decided she wasn't going to let it affect her, tonight was going to be the start of the return of the old Carla, where she would let her hair down and do whatever she wanted. She was going to put Peter to the back of her mind and have some fun with Tommy, whether that ended back at his place or hers, but she was going to regain that confidence and that she was so famously known for.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter returned back to his seat with Leanne, and immediately sensing something was wrong she questioned him. "What's wrong Peter, you look a bit wound up?". "Ahh nothing love just got a bad headache" he murmured. "Well we can go back if you like, ya know, have a nice cosey night of our own" Leanne whispered suggestively whilst stroking Peter's arm. "Nah it's alright, we'll stay for a bit, plus I owe Dev a drink and he'll probably be in in a bit" Peter said convincingly, although he really just wanted to stay and keep an eye on Carla and he had recently been put off being intimate with Leanne. Leanne sighed disappointingly whilst Peter was lost in thought glaring over towards Carla's table. Her and Tommy were now shotting sambuca and he couldn't help but notice Tommy was sitting remarkably close to Carla with his arm brushing hers. He tried not to look at the flirty pair but couldn't seem to look away, he felt angry, envious and hurt all in one. Although one thing struck him, he realised he had no right to be hurt, she wasn't even his.

Carla by now was on the verge of being very drunk, she had gained a tolerance for some spirits over the years, but not consecutive shots of sambuca. "What are you trying to do to do Tommy eh, I think ya under the false impression that you can drink me under the table well i'm afraid your wrong on that score, i'm a real woman and I don't think you've come across one like me before" Carla yelled slightly through laughter, her voice slurring. She was leaning in and around him as she spoke, seemingly unable to keep still and Tommy just laughed drunkenly . "Mrs Connor, Carla...you fine female specimen..I do believe you are all woman but I do also believe that i'll need you to prove that to me...". Tommy also slurred his reply whilst grinning provocatively his hand voluntarily stroking her lower thigh. Carla grinned loving the effect she could have on men still, and revelled in this attention.

She could see through her drunken haze how this night was going to end, and deep down she knew she wasn't quite ready to sleep with someone she barely knew so soon after her attack. Just as she thought this she batted this out of her head and told herself to stop being so weak, the old Carla would have gone with the fun option and loved the idea of no strings attached but she couldn't help but think of Peter. She still believed he would be the first one she would spend the night with after her ordeal. Carla looked round to Peter's table and saw him peering over at her. Leanne must have gone to the toilet as she wasn't there and for a few moments they just sat and stared at eachother. It was as if know-one else was in the room, as if there was no loud music, no Tommy, just them. He had this look in his eyes that seemed to calm her, seemed to tell her she didn't need the drink and that he wanted to be sitting over there with her. She wished she could tell what he was thinking as he seemed to look at her lovingly, but Carla instantly brushed this idea off, not wanting to get her hopes up as she was probably just being a drunken fool.

"Oi sexy lady i'm talking to you, what's the saying...speak unto others as you want them to speak o you... ahh is that right?..anyway fuck it lets get outta this dump my lady" Tommy said with his glazed eyes transfixed on hers. He took Carla's hand in a chivalrous manner and kissed it softly. Carla giggled and put her hand on his cheek and stroked it as Tommy looked longingly at her, he really wanted to go back home with her tonight. Peter meanwhile was watching this exchange and clenched his fists on his thigh under the table. He knew she was drunk and didn't want Tommy to take advantage but felt helpless when his beady-eyed wife was sitting next to him. Peter watched as the pair made their way over to the door to leave the Rovers. Tommy had his hand wrapped around Carla's and he was leading her outside. Just as Carla was about to leave out of the door she turned around and grinned at Peter before following Tommy outside. Peter couldn't help but feel annoyed at this, what was she doing to him? That look she gave him was like her confirming she was going to sleep with Tommy and did she mean to make him jealous? Did she even have the slightest inkling how he felt about her? The situation was so confusing for Peter, he just needed to talk to Carla and stop her doing something she'd regret.

Carla insisted her and Tommy go back to her flat, she still hadn't decided whether she was going to sleep with Tommy yet but felt like she'd feel more comfortable back at her place, she was trying to take it one step at a time. Her and Tommy took a taxi to Carla's and as they stood outside the door to Carla's flat they just stared at each other and were engulfed in this comfortable silence. Tommy leaned in and kissed her softly whilst feeling her waist and hip and Carla responded softly. Carla broke the kiss only to unlock the door and they continued kissing. Tommy's embraces became tighter as his hands caressed her and explored her curved and their kissing turned more passionate and wilder.

Back at the Rovers Peter was pacing in the bathroom trying to figure out what he was going to do. He needed to get to Carla's somehow to talk some sense into her, to make her see that she shouldn't have to settle for a one night stand when she means so much more than that. She means so much more to him. Peter realised what he needed to do, he needed to confess everything he needed to admit what he'd been feeling for all this time, he didn't know how he was going to say it but he needed to get round to Carla's before it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter sneaked out of the back of the Rovers then down the alleyway to make his way to his car at the front of his flat. He knew he would have Leanne on his case before long but he didn't care. This was something he could not let happen. Once he got in his car he sped off driven by passion and determination to reach Carla before it was too late.

As Peter made his way past Coronation Street he kept imagining Carla and Tommy in the throes of passion, his wandering hand all over her and he could not bear it. He tried to focus on where he was going but these creeping images of her lustful moans and screams of ecstasy were piercing his ears, almost bringing tears to his eyes. He knew he needed to focus on the road but it was as if his body was on autopilot, he knew Carla's place off by heart now and he was breaking all speed limits to get to her as quickly as he could.

Peter couldn't believe he'd left it this late to the point where she had considered moving on from him and using someone else to help get over her rape. He thought they both knew deep down they couldn't stay away from each other for long but he realised now it was all his fault. He was the one who had pushed her away, he was the one who had been too cowardly to admit his feelings and now he felt like he was going to pay for it in the worst way. What if all it took for her to get over him was to sleep with someone else? What if he had caused more harm than good in her life since he came into her orbit? Peter was starting to get nervous as all these thoughts entered his mind, but he didn't have time to dwell on it for turned into those familiar gates. He had arrived at Carlas.

His palms were sweating and he noticed this pained expression etched on his face, but there was no time to care what he looked like he had to get inside, although he had to accept he may not like what awaits him. A resident was just coming out of the block of flats so Peter hurriedly ran to the door so he could slip through and make his way upstairs. He jogged up the noisy wooden stairs missing two steps at a time and just stood before Carla's door. He could not hear anything which terrified him more than if there was the sound of music and giggling. He realised it was now or never and knocked using his usual three tapped knock onto the door. Carla would often joke it was his 'Peter knock', a firm yet gentle tap which she had become familiar with and the very knock which excited her to his arrival.

Peter waited a couple of seconds until a tall figure stood in front of him with an annoyed-looking expression, obviously pissed off at this unexpected interruption. "yeah, what can I do for you?" Tommy spat, frowning and glancing at him coldly. "I need to speak to Carla, its urgent". Peter studied Tommy and noticed he had his shoes and jacket off with several buttons undone on his shirt. He sighed and wilfully hoped to god that they hadn't gone further than kissing. Tommy smirked and instantly replied. "we're a bit busy i'm afraid, come back another day Barlow" and with this Tommy went to close the door only for Peter to shove himself into the door, preventing him from closing it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the nice reviews people :) hope you like where the story is heading! _

Tommy looked surprised but before he could say anything Peter shoved his way past him and scanned the room for Carla. "Carla, Carla where are you?" he yelled softly, not wanting to scare her. He could feel his anxiety building as she wasn't in the living room and he didn't want to acknowledge that she had already been in the bedroom with him. At that moment a dishevelled looking Carla slinked round the bedroom door and leaned on the frame outside her room. "Peter?" she whispered questioningly, as if she couldn't quite comprehend he was here. Peter stared sadly as he took in her vulnerable-like stance, noticing immediately that she was in her silky dressing gown. His heart sank as he just stood there, realising she had been in there with Tommy, and that he had been too late.

Tommy looked on as he took in this weird scene in front of him. Carla and Peter were just gazing silently at eachother, Peter had tears in his eyes and Carla was just peering over at Peter, Tommy felt like to them, he didn't exist. "What's going on, Carla will you tell him to leave?" Tommy's tone was sharp yet weakened, almost defeated as if he knew there night couldn't go back to how it was before.

"no, erm...Tommy, can YOU please go, please... i'll speak to you tomorrow or something" Carla uttered softly whilst looking confused and uncomfortable. "what, come on Carla that's hardly fair I was here first, i'm not going anywhere". Tommy's intoxicated state had given him a new found confidence, one which Peter was not going to stand for. Peter took a few steps towards him and squared up to him until he was only inches from his face. "She asked you to leave, now go". He glared at Tommy who stared him straight in the face and simply whispered "make me". That was enough to set Peter off, who gritted his teeth and then shoved Tommy violently against the wall. Carla could see what was going to come next so quickly got in the middle of the pair and tried to separate them. "Please there's no need for this, Tommy everything's fine can you just accept I need you to leave now and don't want any trouble" she almost shrieked this and Tommy could see how upsetting this seemed to be for her. He shot one last evil glare towards Peter then opened the door slamming it on his way out.

Carla sighed heavily and headed towards the kitchen, grabbing herself a glass of water to try to help her concentrate and take in the unexpected turn of events that had occurred in the last few minutes. Peter had so much to say but he just didn't know how to say it, he felt every emotion from fear, to sadness, anger and bitter jealousy. He broke the silence eventually with a question he had to ask for his own peace of mind and sanity. "Carla, why him?" he said it in an almost pleading manner, a way in which alerted Carla to the fact that his concern for her and her life choices may not be just because he cared for her as a friend. "Peter...why do you care, eh? What business is it of yours? You've made it quite clear you want no part in my life romantically and you're not my life coach so I don't have to answer to you" Carla said sternly, trying to hide the fact she was pleased that he had taken such an interest.

"how can you say that Carla, you know how much you mean to me" said Peter emotionally, trying to make eye contact with Carla who was deep in thought looking towards the floor. "oh, really eh. I mean that much to you that you just thought you could try and cut me out of your life like that well i'm sorry i've been such a burden all these months" Carla yelled angrily, venting the months of inner sadness and pain she had felt from unrequited love. "What! It wasn't like that Carla, at the time I just thought I was doing what was best for both of us, and then you go and do something stupid like sleep with Tommy Duckworth, who probably looked at you as just another notch on his bedpost". Peter bellowed, half angry with himself that he hadn't got to Carla's in time and half hurt and jealous that she had been with another man.

"how dare you try to tell me how to run my life, you've made it quite clear you don't want anything to do with me so just leave, go back to your wife". Carla said this whilst sadly focusing on his gorgeous deep brown eyes, he looked like a wounded puppy that had just been told off by his owner and she couldn't help but melt at the sight in front of her. "I came here to tell you... to tell you something but it doesn't matter, i'm sorry for the disruption i've caused in your life. I wish I had spoken to you earlier today. I'm just going to leave now, sorry for interrupting your evening" Peter said lowly, almost defeated at his own cowardness. He felt like fate had intervined and as if there was no point in telling her how he felt because it would just complicate things further. He'd already made things in her life worse rather than better in his mind, and he felt he didn't deserve her.

Carla curiously glanced at him with tears welling in her eyes, she needed to hear what he had to say to her, they couldn't leave things like this. But before she had chance to tell him to stay he had opened the door and walked through it. Carla ran to open the door and saw Peter making his way down the stairs slowly. "Peter!" she yelled through her falling tears and almost on the verge of sobbing. "I couldn't do it Peter, I couldn't sleep with Tommy. I couldn't sleep with him because he's not you!".


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry this chapters not as good as the rest, i couldn't think how to end it! got some good ideas for more fics though :)_

Peter stopped walking instantly and turned round looking upwards at Carla. He immediately paced back up the stairs and stood there as a large smile started to form across his face. "I just thought you should know" said Carla edging forward discreetly, trying to get as close to Peter as possible.

The look of relief and joy was clearly evident in Peter's face and Carla smiled widely back at Peter, tears still slowly trickling down her cheeks. Peter had never seen her look so beautiful, her vulnerability was endearing and she was a far cry from the woman everyone thought her to be. The feisty, cut-throat businesswoman was unrecognisable at this moment and Peter was so glad that with him, she had worn her heart on her sleeve.

Peter couldn't think of the words to say to describe to her exactly how he felt. He couldn't gather all his thoughts to put them into a sentence so there was only one thing for it. He reached his hand out until it was resting on Carla's arm just above her elbow and stroked her arm all the way down to her hands. He let his fingers intertwine with hers whilst not taking his eyes off her face.

His other hand wrapped around her slender waist comfortably, pulling her into his body so they shared the same body heat, the same air. Carla's hot breath had become quicker as she waited in anticipation; she had imagined herself in this situation many times and now she was here she just wanted to savour the closeness between them. Peter leaned in and pressed his moist lips against hers and Carla eagerly responded letting her plump lips follow his slow, tender rhythm.

They kissed passionately for several minutes, neither wanting to break apart as they were just so in sync and lost in each other's arms. Peter realised their hands were wandering wildly and that they were still outside her flat so momentarily broke apart from her lips. "Carla" he gasped catching his breath. "we should, go inside" he chuckled, backing up against the door and opening it whilst still facing Carla , not wanting to break away from this trance-like state he was in.

Carla giggled and followed him eagerly as he led her to the sofa, and she placed herself on his lap after he had sat down. "So...where does this leave us?" Carla said lightly whilst smirking and gently massaging the back of his head. He gave her a soft kiss on her neck and then turned her face to look directly into his. "Well it's safe to say I'm madly in love with you". "And I'm sorry if you thought it was all in your head, you're right, I've felt like this for ages. I don't know why I've tried to suppress these feelings for so long. Damn, I haven't been able to get you off my mind for months".

Carla put both her hands on either side of his face and pulled him into her initiating a deep kiss. She pulled away only to lean into him, her head nuzzled into his shoulder with her arms draped around his waist and back. "you don't understand how much I've wanted to hear you say that, I love you so much Peter". Carla kissed his cheek then gave him a gentle, slow peck on the lips, grinning at her soulmate. She moved and positioned herself next to him on couch, gently pressing his body down with hers so they were lying down snuggled up facing eachother.

"So...this is it then, no going back?" Carla whispered contently. Peter hummed agreeingly and traced little circles on her bare thigh, daydreaming about his future ahead with the woman he adored. "Yep no going back. It's you and me against the world kid".


End file.
